


Corruption

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Virgin Sam Winchester, Bestiality, Broken Sam Winchester, Dark, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Degraded Sam Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Reference to torturer Dean, Sam Winchester Has Issues, Vengeful Castiel (Supernatural), Vengeful Dean Winchester, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While Cas is rescuing Dean from Zachariah’s bleak vision of the future, some hunters pay Sam a visit.They know he is destined to be Lucifer’s vessel, but they convince Sam they have a way to ensure the Lord of The Pit won’t want to touch him.They’re not lying, but the consequences of their actions wreck Sam’s life, and Dean is left to try and find his brother and save him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Dog Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Additional content warning time, dear readers.
> 
> The prompt called for dubious consent, and I guess that qualifies here, but since Sam wasn’t fully aware of what the hunters had planned for him, and since he went along out of desperation, I think the non-con tag is more fitting.
> 
> We never actually see any bestial acts take place, though Sam references one, and Dean interrupts another before it can occur, but they do feature in this story.
> 
> It’s a bleak little story, I’m afraid, but Dean and Cas are there for Sam, and there is I think light at the end of the tunnel, even if it’s just that this family does not given up on any of its members.

Sam has to trust Cas.

He _does_ trust Cas. The angel got torn apart to give Dean a chance to save him, to stop Lucifer rising. He was tortured in Heaven for starting to question too much on their behalf.

But Dean is his brother, _his_ responsibility, and it doesn’t feel right to hear Cas promise to find him and bring him home and then just watch him vanish as he goes to search.

But Zachariah has Dean, and Cas is sure he’s taken Dean somewhere it won’t be easy to follow, somewhere dangerous; he explains he knows Sam isn’t afraid (Sam is, but they have his brother) but he is responsible for them and one of them in peril is enough.

Besides if they have both the intended vessels for Lucifer and Michael, the fight will be lost.

So Cas goes and Sam stays. Bags packed, weapons ready just in case, and ready to bug out of the small motel room the minute Cas brings Dean back.

When Cas does return, bringing Dean back, Sam is gone.

++

Sam remembers Ernie. He hung around with their dad for a while until John’s belligerence and determination to be the top dog drove a wedge into that partnership.

The guy hasn’t changed; he’s still big, more flab than form, and he has some new friends now.

There are five of them in total, enough to handle Sam, but they don’t really hurt him, not straight away.

They do enough to take him, to control him while they tell him what they’ve been planning.

Sam thinks they’re crazy, but he’s desperate enough to listen anyway.

And on some level it makes a fucked up kind of sense.

Lucifer is the ultimate diva. He’s the king of pride, thinking everyone and everything is just there for him, for his purpose and it’s just what he deserves. 

He won’t want soiled goods, proven by Azazel going around and pimping them up with his blood then that little fight to the death thing so he could have the plum pick of vessels.

And the thing is, Sam knows that these guys are going to do him anyway whether he agrees or not.

Any chance is better than no chance.

Especially if, in some deep dark little place inside him, he thinks he deserves it.

++

The sigils were probably a good idea at the time. Okay, a great idea, probably the only reason he’s him and Sam’s Sam (please, please let Sam still be Sam), instead of those two asshole angels claiming squatters’ rights and ripping up the planet in their little bitchfest.

But right now, when Dean needs a quick locate and pick up on his little brother, their angel camouflage is working against them.

Cas can’t find Sam, so Dean sends him off to look into another lead on stopping Lucifer, and takes over the hunt for his brother.

He does it the human way, the hunter way, starting with what he knows (that the room was turned over when they got back, so Sam didn’t go voluntarily) and tracking Sam from there.

He finds Ernie and his buds first, and the guy’s just as much of an asshole as when Dean last encountered him. He spews some bullshit at Dean about how it was all for Sam’s own good, to save the damn world, and how Sam was totally on board.

He doesn’t tell Dean what ‘it’ was, and neither do the others, even when Dean lets them see a little of who he became in Hell.

That terrifies him, because it means that they’re more scared of what he’ll do when he finds out than what he’ll do to get them to talk.

He’s more scared of that too.

So he leaves them alive, but with a promise. If it turns out they all had reason to _be_ so scared, he’ll find them just as easy as he did the first time.

And then he’ll kill them all.

++

Sam doesn’t stay in one place too long.

He takes odd jobs here and there, wins cash at pool and darts, but avoids credit card scams. They’re impossible if he’s nearly constantly on the move.

He does the hunts he thinks he can handle solo, the ones he knows will be over fast, and then he’s gone again, hitting the road.

And always keeping an eye in his rear view mirror, because he knows one day a sleek black car is going to be there, and Sam dreads that more than anything.

He can’t let Dean know.

But he can’t lie to him either.

Dean will look at him and he’ll see it all, like all the showers Sam’s taken since, all the purification rituals he’s performed, have been for nothing and he is still so obviously _tainted_.

He can’t bear to have Dean look at him with disgust, like Sam’s worse than any of the things they’ve put down over the years.

He can’t bear to have Dean look at him the way he looks at himself.

++

Dean finally catches up to Sam in a shithole little town fifty miles from a piece of road haunted by the victims of a collision between a motorbike and a drunk soccer mom’s mini van.

Somebody took care of that, and he coaxed Sam’s description out of the locals, and trailed him from there.

He stops outside the heavy metal door the guy in the bar next door directed him to, and wonders why he doesn’t want to go in.

Maybe it was the way the guy leered at him through bloody teeth and a half shut eye when he gave up Sam’s location.

Maybe it’s that he’s still remembering Ernie pissing himself at the thought of having to tell Dean the truth.

Maybe it’s that Sam’s gone to ground so good it’s taken Dean all this time to find him.

But he won’t find out the truth by standing out here, and he has a feeling whatever he’s going to find behind that door is something he’ll want to put a stop to, so he goes over and he knocks, and flashes the guy a couple of notes and then he’s in.

The place reeks of sex; that’s the first thing he notices.

It’s dark, is the second; the lights are low like nobody really wants to be seen, and Dean follows a path between some low tables where some girls and some guys are giving lap dances and a little more to various people.

There’s a corridor, and some twink guy asks him what he’s into, what he wants.

He wants his brother, but he figures saying that will get him turfed out on his ear (or they’ll try it and Dean hopes they don’t, because they are not keeping him from his little brother).

He keeps it simple, and the guy takes his cash and directs him to the last booth on the right.

None of the rooms have doors, just bead curtains, so it’s easy enough for him to glance in each one as he passes.

He has to stop at the third one from the end and and he can’t get himself to move, feels his brain grinding as it tries to make sense of what he’s seeing.

Because that is Sam, but ….

His little brother is on his knees, bare down to skin. HIs cheek is pressed hard to the floor, and he’s reaching back to hold himself open, and there are four guys just as buck naked as Sam himself, jerking off (and not for the first time, Sam’s back is...it’s crusted on like this little fucked up show has been going on for hours) and the fifth guy…

He’s got some fucking hound on a leash, some kind of mix, Dean has no idea, but it’s huge and slobbering, and straining to get to Sam as the guy tries to hold it back.

“Beg for it,” he tells Sam. “Tell me how much you want its fucking knot in your ass.”

Dean doesn’t wait. He tears through the curtain because he can’t hear what Sam says next, because if he hears Sam ask for it, he’ll know that Sam isn’t a prisoner here.

He’s not being coerced.

He’ll hear Sam tell this guy he wants a fucking dog dick in his hole and Dean will know he _means_ it and Dean isn’t sure what he’ll do then.

++

Sam doesn’t say anything when Dean encourages him into the motel room first.

They got out of that place with minimal drama; it took a combination of threat and financial recompense for nobody to start a shoot out, but at the end he walked out with his brother, and he can always go back.

Now he watches Sam stand in the middle of the room, looking everywhere but at Dean, and itching at his right arm through his shirt.

Nails digging in, probably marking himself up.

“Stop that,” he says. It’s maybe the first time he’s addressed Sam directly in months. “Go get a shower.”

Sam doesn’t argue. He goes, meek as Dean’s ever seem him, and it reminds him of when John still had the ability to crush any hint of free will in his little brother.

Now, he thinks it wasn’t crushed, just Sam picking his battles, while that free will grew and developed into the outright defiance that saw Sam leave them all those years ago.

It aches deep inside him to think that somehow….it’s gone.

Dean texts Cas while Sam’s in the shower, lets the angel know he’s found him.

Cas offers to come, to provide healing or just support.

Dean wonders just how much of his distress Cas is picking up through their bond.

But he fears that what’s going on with Sam is something Cas can’t heal, and so he thanks Cas anyway and says they’re okay, and they’ll check him.

Tells him to keep at least two steps ahead of the God squad and the Lucifer fan club, and then he sits down to wait.

Sam comes out of the shower maybe ten minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist, and he’s lost weight.

Weight, and muscle mass; his height maybe makes it look worse than it is, but it’s not hard to tell these past few months have not been good ones.

How they’ve led to what Dean interrupted, he has no idea, but he wants to….

No. Needs to know, because somewhere in there is somebody Dean knows he’s going to kill, and if Sam doesn’t tell him how he ended up this fucked up, Dean can’t fix it.

Maybe he can’t fix it anyway, like most of their other problems, but he still wants to hear..

++

Ernie took him first.

Sam was given a leather belt, and the taste of it was sour and heavy in his mouth, but this was his first time, and it hurt worse than a gun shot, like somebody tearing him open with something blunt, leaving him ragged and ripped.

Having Ernie come inside him felt like somebody rubbing salt in his hole, around the raw rim, and he got no chance to recover before the next of them was forcing his way in.

He got slacker as the night went on, but it didn’t hurt any less.

A lot of it, Sam’s sure he can’t remember, or at least not clearly.

He knows he was on his knees at one point, somebody’s dick shoved down his throat, while he jerked off another two guys, eyes smarting as cum bubbled down his throat and leaked out the corners of his mouth.

He thinks he remembers lying on the bed while they came over him, and somebody took a belt to him, lashing his stomach, and his thighs, leaving welts that burned like scalds for days.

But he can’t forget when one of them went out to his truck, and then came barrelling back through the door, tugged along by the biggest Alsatian he’d ever seen in his life.

They flipped him over, got him on hands and knees with his ass in the air, and said that would do it.

Lucifer would never want him after this.

If everything hurt before, what came next was so bad Sam couldn’t move after.

And they left him there, cum stained and bleeding and in his own vomit.

But it was only later, when he came to enough to see the markings he didn’t notice before, the ones they kept him distracted enough to miss, that he realised it was never going to be over.

Maybe they thought the corruption, the taint, might wash off or fade eventually, or maybe Ernie had always carried a grudge against John, or maybe they were just sadistic scum.

The why didn’t really matter.

The what did, and Sam never went more than a few days after that without finding, and paying if necessary, somebody to just take him and use him as they would.

++

Dean hasn’t given up.

It’s been two months since he found Sam, and persuaded him to come home.

They don’t leave Bobby’s, now.

Sam stays in the panic room, where the wards (Cas added some he tweaked for the situation) help insulate Sam a little from the compulsion those bastards fitted him with.

Not that it’s easy; a few times they’ve had to lock him in, like before, until the urge settled into something Sam could resist.

Cas splits his time between hunting with Bobby, throwing a spanner in the works of Heaven and Hell alike, and looking for a permanent cure for Sam.

Dean stays home to care for his brother, to coax water and food into him when he’s just so tired, so broken down, that he just sits there and stares at the wall.

He researches, too; pulling out every book on anything Bobby’s got, and splicing together spells and rituals in the hope of finding one that will help Sam.

It’s Rufus, though, who finds Ernie. Not his pals; Dean learns later that they got offed by a gang of demons maybe a week after Dean left them.

It was probably quicker than they deserved.

But Cas goes, and he and Ernie have a talk, and all Dean finds out from that is that Ernie doesn’t know the counter spell to what he did.

Or even if one exists.

(It’s Rufus who lets slip later that Cas gave Ernie to Crowley, ignoring the big man’s pleas, and Dean is so proud of Cas even if dreaming of Ernie’s screams keeps him awake for a long time after).

But it doesn’t help Sam. It’s justice, if minimal, but Sam needs more than that.

It’s just that, right now, what they’re doing for him is all they can do. 

Until they find a way to help him permanently.

And they will, Dean’s sworn it to both Sam and himself. 

No matter what it takes.


End file.
